


All the Ashes in my Wake

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a BAMF, James does a lot of violence but there's nothing graphic at all, Other, stucky if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on "Imagine Bucky"</p><p>"Imagine Bucky spent his time on the run absolutely wrecking HYDRA"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ashes in my Wake

Somewhere outside of El Paso, a warehouse goes up in smoke. The man waits until he’s certain none of the agents it had hidden had escaped. Then he slipped off into the darkness of an alley.

In a dive bar some few hundred miles and another couple bases away, populated by truckers and travelling men, the man sits at a back table, listening to the news while he watches the crowd.  
“Captain America himself is on the scene, examining the scene with lab technicians. They have concluded that the building is a HYDRA base, and the people inside were–”  
The man’s eyes widen as a blond man, blue eyed, his jaw set and his mouth in a tight line, steps into the frame. He whispers a few sharp words to the reporter, and she starts to protest.  
Even with Steve’s back to the camera, the man knows exactly what look the woman just received. He shifts in his seat, casts his eyes briefly to the table, and tries to block out the rest of the report.   
The next morning finds him driving, in a stolen car, through Oklahoma.

When he finds a backup copy of Zola’s hard drives, he takes his time breaking each component by hand. He watches as the display of Zola’s face fractures, and then goes black.

He circles back to DC to torch the vault where they kept him.  
Seeing the chair leaves him shaky and sick, but he stays for long enough to watch it burn.

The next morning, he’s across an ocean, and jogging through a light mist down a London street.

He blows up bases in Spain, in the south of France, and in Austria. Then he circles back to rescue a SHIELD scientist from a lab in Belgium. He cuts back through Austria and spends a few weeks cutting through Poland and the Ukraine, a sharp smile curling his mouth as he watches each piece of Hydra or the Red Room go up in smoke.

There are quieter hits, too. Men at crucial points on HYDRA’s chain of command get into car accidents, or slip in their showers. One falls off a balcony. Another drowns.

Then he circles back to Germany to continue his work.

It is there that Steve finally catches up to him, finally outmatched by one of his targets and trapped, a swat team closing in.

He has left a trail of smoke and bodies across two continents. HYDRA is scrambling to keep ahead of its former weapon.

Still, when he looks up at Steve, he whispers “Help me.”


End file.
